Evening
by Starry Mage
Summary: Well, this is my first fic, its about an elf living in Lothlorien when the Fellowship comes along. There's actually a lot more than that, but not that I can fit in a summary. The first chapter is all about everyone's favorite pony, Bill.


Chapter one: The journey of Bill the Pony   
  
Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll read and review it. Art has always been my thing, but the LOTR books are my favorite books of all time, and I really wanted to try writing a fic. Who knows, if anyone likes it I could illustrated it! ^_^ I'm not gonna give anything away, but I'll tell you this much. There will probably be a lot of Lorien and a lot of Elves. I also wanted to include Bill the pony. So the first chapter of the fic will be all about Bill's heroic escape from Moria. :)   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Lord of the Rings. Any characters I introduce to the fic are mine, but other than that, its Tolkien all the way!   
  
  
~* Bill the pony watched in terror as his masters fled into the darkness beyond the huge stone doors. His horse sense told him to bolt as far as possible from the hideous beast emerging from the black waters. But as he began his flight, the wind carried to his ears the chilling howls of wolves. He stopped dead in his tracks, and let out a pitiful whinny of distress. He was trapped, and had no idea in the slightest what to do. Why had his masters abandoned him? Following his fight or flight instinct, he made a decision, and turned and ran back towards the doors. The tentacle-covered thing was thoroughly frightening, but Bill had never seen one before. Wolves he had encountered before, and had learned their scent when he was but a foal, and he knew that they meant certain death. With an agility he had not known since his coltish years, he leaped and dodged over the monster's countless thrashing appendages. Reaching the open doors, he darted into the darkness, and saw his retreating masters before him. But at that moment, the door slammed shut behind him, and his world turned black.   
  
At this point poor Bill was thoroughly disgruntled. He felt cold, shaken, and lonely. Nevertheless, he walked carefully into the shadows, following the fading sounds of footsteps and voices. His hope began to grow when at last he felt that the footsteps were growing a bit louder, and he picked up the familiar scent of his favorite master, Sam. Alas, the reunion was not meant to be. He was busy nosing his way around a corner when two bulbous, glowing eyes emerged out of the gloom, and observed him hungrily. Bill spooked, and with a snort, he turned tail and ran, bumping and scraping against the walls in the darkness. Gollum watched the retreating creature, then turned and began his pursuit again. He was not so easily detoured from his objective...   
  
Poor Bill, however, was now totally lost in the dark tunnels of Moria, and had clue as to what he should do. His masters had abandoned him. There was a frightening creature in front of him, obscurity behind him, and he was hungry. He picked up a musty smell in the air, somewhat stale, but nevertheless organic. He began to follow it dejectedly, deciding he would need sustenance if he intended to find a way out of the caves. He ended up finding a rather brackish puddle of water, and some sort of moss growing on the stone around it. He munched on it until his hunger was satisfied, and then wondered what he was going to do next.   
  
His questioned was answered soon enough. Through the blackness an echo reached him. He heard voices. Harsh voices, like that of his former master, not the soft, rather high-pitched voices of the hobbits. Still, they could perhaps mean a way out of the mines, and Bill was very eager to be free of the narrow tunnels and stale air. He wanted to be outside, in a meadow perhaps, with the wind blowing through his mane. Taking one last mouthful of the moss, he started in the direction of the noise.   
  
It was quite a while until Bill found the bodies that the voices belonged to. They were nasty creatures, and they smelled of death and decay. Once he had spotted their torches, Bill remained a safe distance away from them. He was not going to risk getting eaten, thank you very much. The beasts seemd rather angry, and they were traveling quite quickly. They weaved in and out of the tunnels, and Bill had to trot to keep up with them. He continued after them for quite a while, stopping only when the orcs(for that is what Bill assumed they were) would halt for a moment to argue violently among themselves. The largest one, who also happened to be the ugliest, seemed to always have the last word. When the quarrel was finished, they would continue on again.   
  
Bill followed them for quite a while(he had no idea quite how long exactly, all he knew was that he was extremely hungry and extremely thirsty and extremely tired.) and was beginning to lose hope, when suddenly he rounded a corner, and was momentarily blinded. Daylight! This was no feeble torchlight, or blazing orc-fire, this was the sun!! Bill refrained from whinnying in happiness, and cautiously stepped through the jagged fissure from which the light was coming. After his eyes had adjusted, he saw the orcs that he had followed joining many others that had gathered below the point where Bill was standing. None of them seemed to notice the ragged pony gazing apprehensively at them. They were too busy bellowing and gesturing into the distance. Bill wondered what they were so angry about. Then again, he didn't really want to find out, and as quietly as he could manage, he traveled out of the orcs' sight. He breathed in the fresh air, rejoicing that he was free from the heavy air of the caves and the putrid smell of the orcs. He picked up the fresh scent of leaves and grass, and it was surprisingly regenerating. Wherever this smell was coming from, he wanted to be there! He have a little whinny and a buck of freedom, then trotted happily away from Moria, his mind full of luscious meadows and clear streams. *~   
  
He he he, I like Bill the Pony! ^_^ And if anyone's wondering where he's going, he's headed to Lothlorien. Don't worry, it gets more exciting in the next few chapters. :) 


End file.
